


Foolish

by thewickling (Diviana)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gay Benvolio Montague, I just wanted to use the drabble tag, M/M, Mentioned Romeo Montague, One-Sided Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Pining Benvolio Monatgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/thewickling
Summary: Benvolio's thoughts on his foolish cousin and on his own affections.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Foolish

Benvolio prayed to be more like his fickle cousin.

Romeo waxed poetic. The subject could change. Rosalie, the stars, had become Juliet, the sun. If he fell again, what would he call her?

He tried and tried to turn his compass south yet it always pointed true. At least lovesick Romeo had a semblance of hope. Whereabouts his affections landed on a mercurial man who found love tiresome.

It was best to remain friends. He decided once more. He could not throw stones. He was very much a romantic but one without virtue. He had neither Romeo's bravery or sincerity.


End file.
